Versions of Event
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: Jill and Cindy need to tell Lindsay and Claire something but they have differing versions of the event. Cindy/Jill


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. As if you didn't already know that.

A/N: With the new Virtual Season right around the corner I think I may be getting back into the WMC mood.

* * *

_As Cindy and I sat in my office going over the testimony for her court appearance on Monday I couldn't help but reflect on how close we came to losing her. We had to once again rush in to save her from imminent harm. On the plus side I get a kick ass witness for my case, practically guaranteeing a conviction. _

"_You know I never thanked you for saving my life," she said softly as she was jotting notes into her notebook._

"_What are friends for?" I replied as she looked up at me with a warmth that I hadn't seen before. When she stood from her chair and moved around the desk I realized that warmth wasn't quite strong enough a word, no there was a definite heat in her gaze. _

"_When I saw you rushing through the door I realized that I could no longer deny my feelings," she said as she held out her hands to me. _

_I was slightly confused by her actions but I took her hands as I stood to face her. "What feelings?"_

"_I know I may be young and I may not be what you need but if you give me a chance I can show you that I am good enough."_

"_Cindy..." Then before I knew it she had brushed everything off my desk and I was on my back with her climbing on top of me._

"Wait, Wait, Wait. That's the story you are planning to tell Claire and Lindsay?" Cindy asked as she propped herself onto an elbow to stare into arctic blue eyes.

"Well that is how I remember it," Jill replied casually.

"Okay, first of all I was not in any danger. Lindsay and I had it all worked out, I was wearing a wire and you weren't even there. And secondly, they would never believe that I would be so careless with office implements. I mean really who does that? That kind of thing only happens on TV." Cindy's jaw dropped when Jill's guilty eyes quickly looked away. "Oh my god. You had sex on your desk? With who? No, don't tell me I don't want to know."

"It was a long time ago." Jill answered as she looked back to determine if Cindy was really upset.

"I can't believe you were going to pass off some other sex story as our first time."

"Oh yeah, Ms. perfect memory. How do you remember it?" Jill challenged.

Cindy fell back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "And for the record, I have never told anyone that I'm not good enough. I mean really."

"Okay, okay. Get with the story telling."

"Well you were right about one thing, we were in your office. I remember a nice romantic story, not some triple X porn thing."

"You weren't complaining about my triple X last night, or this morning for that matter.," Jill replied as she propped up on her elbow to fully concentrate on Cindy's version of events.

"Yes, well," Cindy managed as she cleared her throat. "As I said we were in your office."

"_You know the best thing about being involved in the case is that I get first person details for my article."_

"_Yes, well you'd get that info without putting yourself in danger you know."_

"_Come on Jill, we had it all worked out. There was no danger." I tried to convince you as I looked up into caring blue eyes. I recognized the same look that had been there that night in the hospital but I still had no idea the true meaning behind it. "You weren't really worried were you?"_

"_No," you said although it wasn't very convincing. Then you stood up and moved to lock the door before joining me on the couch. "Maybe I was a little worried. I like you Cindy, a lot. And before you say anything about messing up our friendship or Lindsay killing us I just want you to consider it."_

_I was too dumbstruck to say anything. If only you had any idea how long I had wished to hear those words. _

"_I know my commitment track record isn't that great but I think we could have something special. You make me want to be better."_

_And then you kissed me._

"Okay, that may be more romantic but really, aren't you just full of yourself. Besides, they would never believe I said that, I'm already so awesome."

"Yes, you are." Cindy chuckled as she reached up to brush her fingers across Jill's cheek. "Well what are we going to tell them?"

"Why do we have to tell them anything."

"Because they will get suspicious if you aren't talking about sex. And I can't hide anything from either one of them."

"Good points." Jill bite her lip as she contemplated. Then she shifted closer and reached out with her free hand to brush a stray lock of red behind Cindy's ear. "Why don't we just tell them that we decided to stop fighting the inevitable and that we are very happy. We can leave the rest to their imaginations."

Cindy smiled as she pulled her lover down on top of her, "now that is the best version of events."

* * *

A/N2: I cranked this out pretty quickly so I hope it reads well, especially the transitions between story telling and present.


End file.
